This invention relates in general to a support system for the human body and, more particularly, to a support system which distributes the weight of the body uniformly over the area of the body which is in contact with it, yet provides access and ventilation for that area.
The support system is placed between a seat or bed cushion and another seat or bed surface to provide mechanical access to the underside of the cushion. This system accommodates the flow of and collection of patient fluids, e.g., urine, which may seep down through the cushion, as well as the exchange of conditioned air to the patient, naturally or forced by the use of a blower. It also permits access for a channel to run tubing or wiring to the mattress or to the patient.
Access to the underside of a mattress or other cushioning devices that interface with the soft tissue of a person or animal serves several useful purposes. Ventilation of the skin to control excessive perspiration is important to prevent bacteria growth and reduction of tensile strength of the skin. To introduce conditioned air for warming or cooling of the patient's body is important. To have a means to permit the drainage of body fluids away from the tissue interface through the cushion is important to minimize infection, tissue destruction and enhance comfort. To have a means to vacuum away odor in and around the patient and to evaporate moisture collected under the cushion and be able to discharge it in a manner which does not contaminate the room in which the patient resides is also important.
For persons who need physiological monitoring by way of devices residing in or on the surface of the cushion, it is important to be able to route the wiring or tubing under the cushion. Also, it is important to be able to route tubes down through the mattress or seat cushion to facilitate catheter urine collection, installation of intravenous feeding tubes, or the installation of body temperature sensors.
A cellular cushion and mattress system which is porous exists which effectively distributes the weight of the individual who sits or reclines upon it over the entire skin area which is in contact with or against it. This system can use ROHO cushions or other porous cushions and mattresses.
The ROHO cushion has a multitude of highly flexible air cells which project from a common base, and this base contains channels through which the air cells are in communication. When an individual sits or reclines upon such a cushion, the air cells collapse or deform, at least until the air trapped within them reaches a pressure sufficient to resist the weight of the individual. Even though some of the air cells undergo more deformation than others, their interiors all exist at the same pressure, and thus, the cells exert a uniform restoring or supporting force on that much of the individual's body which is in contact with the cushion. Therefore, bony prominences, such as those in the buttocks, or the ears, shoulder blades, elbows or heels if the cushion is a mattress, do not experience any greater pressure than other areas and are less likely to develop decubitus ulcers, more commonly known as bed sores. Cellular cushions having the foregoing characteristics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,236 and 4,541,136 to R. H. Graebe.
While a cellular cushion will substantially reduce the incidence of decubitus ulcers by spreading the weight of an individual supported on it over a large surface area by conforming to that surface area, it may restrict ventilation along the supported region. Some skin disorders require adequate ventilation, and thus, cellular cushions may not be altogether satisfactory for supporting individuals having such disorders.
In intensive care units or trauma centers, it often is critical to be able to warm or cool the temperature of a patient using conditioned forced air flow.
Also, it is desirable when using the ROHO mattress to have access to individual cells in order to measure local pressure changes to evaluate physiological properties of the patient or to measure physical conditions within the cell.
It also is desirable to collect, retain and/or remove body fluids which the patient may discharge onto the cushion. Air flow may or may not be used in conjunction with collecting or removing body fluids.
It further is desirable to have access to the patient through the cushion for installation of catheter urine collection or intravenous feeding tubes or instrumentation sensors. Such devices do not necessarily require air flow.
The present invention resides in a support system that includes a cushion or mattress which distributes its supporting force over a widespread area of the user's body and, further, has means for access to that area for circulating conditioned air along that area, for collection of body fluids from that area, and for physiological monitoring of that area.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent thereinafter.